


Thank You Sicheng

by winwinsbae



Category: NCT (Band), NCT127
Genre: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Nakamoto Yuta are Best Friends, Justice for Dong Sicheng, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Non AU, Not for the weak Heart, Oneshot, Realistic af, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Soft Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Where is Winwin in 127?, Yuwin Birthday Party, stan wayv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinsbae/pseuds/winwinsbae
Summary: WayV is coming. Sicheng is about to move out of the NCT 127 Dorm. Everybody is prepared for Winwin's upcoming departure from NCT127 but Nakamoto Yuta himself.





	Thank You Sicheng

** Thank You Sicheng **

Dong  Sicheng  couldn’t bring himself to believe it, as he woke up to the sound of  Taeil  vigorously brushing his teeth from the bathroom next door, knowing that today would be  Sicheng’s  last morning to wake up to this peculiar, yet relieving ambience. Finally, the awaited yet dreaded date has come for him, as Dong Sicheng had no choice but to spread his wings and move out of the 127 Dorm. 

Though he was excited for  Wayv’s  debut,  Sicheng  couldn’t help but feel sad on this particular day. Despite the potential opportunities he would get by promoting in his country, the feeling of not having his original teammates within his presence seemed nerve-wracking. For the couple of  years  they have spent together,  Sicheng  could feel himself being interweaved within this clan, as his fondness for his nine other groupmates grew by each day. They ate together, drank together, smiled together and even cried together.

Worriedness  encompassed Sicheng’s mind, as he questioned whether he would feel the same for his new teammates. He had to start fresh again, like two years ago when he moved from China to Korea and settled into this dorm. From the beginning, his self-proclaimed Korean brothers treated him so kindly, even if they were overbearing with their affection sometimes-especially Moon Taeil; his roommate, also known as the oldest soft-spoken Hyung, that had the voice of honey and cream and the ability to radiate warmth to those who surrounded him.

Though he knew he would miss all of them, there was one  hyung  he would certainly never forget, also known as the handsome, yet fierce Japanese  hyung  that helped him overcome his language barriers, and guided him through every step by the way, regardless of it being the room they shared, or the fan-filled airport passageways. Nakamoto Yuta. 

Sudden flashbacks of Yuta and  Sicheng  watching anime on Yuta’s laptop  rose in his mind, making  Sicheng  wish that there was a time machine, with the hidden intent of reliving their precious times they’d spent together. Heaving a deep sigh, he turned his head to the side, hoping to greet Yuta morning in this room for the very last time.

To  Sicheng’s  surprise, the sheets on Yuta’s bed was evenly spread, along with the neatly positioned pillows that leaned against the headboard,  indicating that Yuta had already risen without  Sicheng’s  knowledge.

“ Yuta  Hy...hyung?”  Sicheng  croaked as he stood up. 

There was nothing to worry about,  Sicheng  thought. Yuta was probably running around the neighborhood somewhere, performing a round of laps to maintain his figure. But the neatness of Yuta’s bed made  Sicheng  suspicious, knowing that Yuta was not the type of person to make his bed in the m or ning. 

“WINWIN!” 

“Tae... Taeil  Hyung...” 

“I can’t...I can’t believe it’s your last day here,” Taeil croaked, as he wrapped his arm around Sicheng’s shoulder. 

The fresh scent of  Taeil’s  mint toothpaste drifted into  Sicheng’s  lungs. On days like this,  Sicheng  would usually refrain himself from  Taeil’s  embrace, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it today, for  Taeil’s  sake. Like always,  Taeil’s  emotions were never too obvious.  Sicheng  was not able to tell if he was saddened by this change that was about to happen.

“Ahhhh...you’re choking me,” Winwin croaked. 

“I can’t believe I won’t have anybody to hug anymore...”  Taeil  pouted, as he parted his arms away from  Sicheng’s  shoulders. “No cheek to squish...or to sing to at night.” 

“Sorry,” Winwin replied. 

“Don’t be sorry  Winwin -ah,”  Taeil  said, as he put his toothbrush inside his mug at the desk. “You’re finally going to be the King of China....even though...” 

“...” 

“You won’t be with us that much anymore...”  Taeil  sighed. 

“I’ll try to visit you, don’t worry....” Sicheng said, putting his hand on Taeil’s shoulder. 

“Will you?” Taeil asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I promise,”  Sicheng  said, as a bright twinkle entered his dark eyes. 

“You know  Sicheng ,”  Taeil  said, as he sat down on the edge of his bed. “You know I’m not the type to show affection.” 

“Are....you sure about that hyung?” Winwin chuckled. 

“Well, when it comes to other people,” Taeil said. “But...when I’m with you...it’s different.” 

“...” 

“My  dongsaengs  say that I’m too meek, or that I’m too quiet. But when we’re together, I feel so...alive.” 

“Hyung are you confessing to me?”  Sicheng  gasped. 

“No! It’s not like that!”  Taeil  cried, as he waved his hands in defense. “What I meant was that...” 

“...” 

“You’re a real blessing to this group.” 

“...” 

“Your smile...your whole  presence ...it just brightens everybody up,”  Taeil  continued. “To me, you’re like a happy vitamin that I take in the morning just to get me energized.” 

“....” 

“I’m so happy that you’ll finally be able to speak in your native tongue and promote in your country...” 

“...” 

“Even though the NCT system makes me wary at times....”  Taeil  continued. “Your new sub-unit will make you brighter than you already are.” 

“....” 

“Was that sentence too complex? Should I simplify it for you to understand? Why do you look so confused?” Taeil asked, blinking rapidly. 

“No, no I understood everything that you said  hyung ...”  Winwin  said, nodding. 

“...” 

“And  Taeil-hyung ,”  Winwin  said, as his eyes crossed Taeil’s. “Thank you for being a good brother to me for the past years that we’ve been together.” 

“...” 

“I will miss you and your beautiful voice. And your...warm hugs.” 

Moon  Taeil  evaded  Sicheng’s  gaze, as he turned his head to the side, not having the guts to break down in front of Dong  Sicheng . He was his  hyung  for Goodness sake.  Sicheng  grinned, as he spotted the tears that were about to fall from  Taeil’s  eyes. 

“ Appado  Kwenchana...” 

“I’ll forgive you for singing that song because your Dong Sicheng.” 

* * *

 

“Yuta-hyung...” 

There was something cold about Yuta today, despite it being his birthday. In fact, he was cold to everyone, as the blank, yet sharp gaze persisted in his eyes, making everybody meek around him. Perhaps this act of passive-aggression was embedded in Yuta’s nature, but the mystery behind Yuta’s silence had somewhat triggered Shicheng's frustration, as Sicheng tried with all his might to appease him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Yuta said, as he continued his pace down the hallways. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Yuta said, crossing his arms. “I’m just tired that’s all.” 

“I see,”  Sicheng  said, lowering his head.  

“I mean, who wants to go to a meeting at night?”

“Our company,” Sicheng stated.

“It’s not like I ever get a day off...” Yuta sighed. 

Those words cut deep like a blade, as  Sicheng  froze to the firm yet saddening tone of Yuta’s voice. This was not the passionate Nakamoto Yuta that Dong  Sicheng  liked, even though Yuta had the tendency to show this side of him, especially in dance practices when Yuta was a little too hard on himself. Though  Sicheng  had to learn to accept it, he was still getting used to it. And perhaps, he never will, knowing that their time together was shortening by the second. 

Sicheng  remained silent, as he couldn’t find the right words to say to Yuta. His presence itself was not enough to calm Yuta’s nerves. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY WINWIN AND YUTA!!” 

To their utter shock, bursts of confetti flew in the air, greeting them as they walked into the meeting room.  Though happiness filled  Sicheng’s  heart, he knew that behind the balloons, the banners ;  was a celebration, with its underlying intention to acknowledge Sicheng’s departure from NCT127. 

* * *

 

“Okay cut!” their manager cried, as he turned off the camera. “You guys can do whatever you want now. Just make sure you don’t eat too much since  you  have a shooting tomorrow.” 

“Yay!!” the boys cried. 

A sticky feeling was left on  Sicheng’s  cheeks, after one of the members smeared cake icing on the birthday boys faces. Just before  Sicheng  could wipe himself clean, the members threw themselves at  Sicheng , giving him the biggest hug in the entire universe. Slowly but surely, he could feel himself getting suffocated, but in a good, yet warm way as he drowned  deeper and deeper  within their love.

 It was so strange, yet satisfying to be  have the protection of his teammates , despite him not being the youngest in the group. Since the age of 13, he was already living away from his family in Beijing to attend a dance academy. Though he was granted the biggest opportunity at a young age, his life was somewhat void of parental love, as his parents worked hard in their hometown to sustain the costs of Shicheng's tuition. Somewhat, these foreign geges were enough to make up for the emptiness he’d felt in his adolescent days.  

“Winwin-ah!!!! We’ll miss you so much!” 

“You’re going to do great in Wayv!” 

“Winwin fighting!” 

“Wo Ai Ni Winwin!” 

“Guys....you are suffocating me!” Sicheng cried. 

“We just love you too much,” Mark said, pinching  Sicheng’s  ears. “We’re really  gonna  miss you though.” 

“Who is going to give me my ray of energy now?” Haechan asked. 

“The dreamies,” Sicheng suggested. 

“You’re cuter than all of them,”  Haechan  said, pinching Sicheng’s cheeks. 

“ By the way,” Johnny said, stepping closer to Sicheng. “We’ve provided gifts for you before you leave.” 

“Really?”  Sicheng  asked. “I mean you guys didn’t have to.” 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that expensive,” Doyoung joked. 

“Hey Doyoung don’t spoil it!” 

“Sorry,” Doyoung said, zipping his mouth. 

“Anyways, we should probably eat first then give the real presents, don’t you think?” Johnny asked. 

“You’re right, I’m starving,” Jungwoo said, placing his hand on his stomach. 

“Do you really think we’ll be full on these snacks?”  Haechan  asked, scrunching his eyebrows. 

“These snacks were expensive!”  Taeyong  cried. 

“Oh whatever,” Haechan said. 

Haechan  reached for the cookies in the plate. While  Taeyong  rearranged the plates to its original arrangement.  Taeil  stayed behind the piano, as he pressed a set of keys to set the mood.  Jungwoo  and  Doyoung stood  at the corner of the room, stuck in their own world. Johnny  s urveyed the table with Mark, deciding on what snack they could munch on.  Jaehyun  stood beside  Sicheng , and pat his back. 

“Even though...this is a  surprise  birthday party for you and Yuta,” Jaehyun sighed. “We kind of made this with the  purpose  of you know...commemorating your time with us...we figured it would be the perfect time.” 

“Thank you  Jaehyun ,”  Sicheng  smiled. “I really appreciate all the things you’ve done. Everything looks so cool. Even the necklaces are cool.” 

“Johnny came up with the idea of the necklaces...he wanted you to feel as special as possible.” 

“Even though Johnny- hyung  scares me a bit...”  Sicheng  said, chuckling. “I guess he’s a very warm guy after all.” 

“He seems like that to everyone. You’re not alone,”  Jaehyun  said, smiling, as he pat Sicheng’s shoulder. 

“For the time that I will be gone in this group, I will miss you Jaehyun...” Sicheng said, lowering his head. 

“Me too,”  Jaehyun  said. “I’ll miss having someone who is the same age as me,” Jaehyun said. 

“I’ll never forget the time that I helped you cook,” Sicheng said. 

“We made a great team,”  Jaehyun  grinned. “Maybe we can have  Kfood  challenge with 127 and the Chinese unit.” 

“I don’t know if our company will agree to that,”  Sicheng  chuckled. 

“By the way...”  Jaehyun  said. “Do you know where Yuta went? I didn’t see him since the whole video thing got filmed...” 

Sicheng  surveyed the room, but to no avail. 

“You know  hyung ...”  Sicheng croaked. “Yuta’s  been acting a little strange lately.” 

“Maybe...he’s not fond of the idea of you leaving ....or  shall I say...temporarily taking a hiatus from our group?” 

“Wow now that you say it...how could have I not known?”  Sicheng  asked, parting his lips. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” 

“I don’t know,”  Jaehyun  said. “I can’t read minds.” 

“...” 

“But you’re pretty close to  him  right? I mean you two have been roommates since the start, so I’m pretty sure you’re familiar with his mannerisms and such.” 

“I. ..guess  so...”  Sicheng  mumbled, as he fumbled with the end of his sleeve. 

Sicheng’s  gaze shifted, as if he’d just clicked in his mind. 

“...” 

“I just want to check up on him,”  Sicheng  said, as he parted ways with  Jaehyun . 

“Where is  Winwin  going?” Taeyong asked, as his eyes darted to the door. 

“He’s going to check up on Yuta...since he disappeared....” 

“I guess he’s not ready for  Winwin  to leave,”  Taeyong  sighed. 

“I don’t think anybody is,”  Jaehyun  said, shaking his head. 

* * *

 

Sicheng  pulled his phone out, with the hopes of dialing Yuta’s number.  He’d already checked the parking lot, along with the boy’s bathroom.   Despite the amount of times he’d tried to reach Yuta, the call would only result in an automated voice message, leaving  Sicheng  frustrated and defeated. 

Almost at his wits end,  Sicheng  finally reached the end of the hallway. There was no choice for him but to go back to party and wait for Yuta to comeback. It’s not like Yuta was a little boy. He was older and more experienced than  Sicheng . But that didn’t register in  Sicheng’s  mind, as he remained reluctant to give up.

An epiphany flashed in  Sicheng’s  mind, as he spotted the door two steps ahead of him, also known as the stairway to the rooftop. 

Yuta was an absolute romantic, as he spent most of his free time watching melodramatic romance films with  Sicheng  on his bed. From the movies they’ve seen together, the rooftop was a common place where frustrated protagonists ended up being at times like this. Convincing himself that this idea was a possibility of where Yuta could be, Sicheng took off as he placed his hand on the door knob and pulled the heavy door behind him. 

He’d never been to the company rooftop. He wasn’t a big fan of heights, nor long flights of stairs that would leave him tired. He couldn’t believe he was doing all of this for Yuta. 

Sicheng  rushed up the stairs, as if he was trying to win first place in a race. His hands glided along the cold railings, like a slithering snake that crawled through a sheet of ice. Like galloping horses, his heart beat faster with each step. All he wanted to do was to escape the darkness ahead of him, and finally see the light of Yuta Nakamoto to put his heart at ease. 

An abundance of pride fell upon  Sicheng’s  shoulders, as he reached the final floor. Though his calves burned,  the pain  was worth it as he stood on the very top of the SM building. The only thing stopping him was the door that lead to the rooftop itself. 

The night air drifted past  Sicheng , sweeping away the sweat that dripped from his pores. A carpet of stars lined the jet-black skies, twinkling amongst the sparingly lit skyscrapers that filled the streets. The slender portrait of Yuta’s shadow bled on the concrete, gravitating  Sicheng’s  focus away from his surroundings. 

“Yu...Yuta...Hyung...” 

Yuta spun away from the concrete railings, seeming genuinely shocked from Sicheng’s sudden appearance, as the whites of his eyes gave it all away. 

“Wh. ..what  are you doing here?” Yuta croaked. 

“Hyung...”  Sicheng  said, biting his lip. “Why did you leave?” 

“I...” 

“Are you mad at me?”  Sicheng  asked, as he remained his distance from Yuta. 

“I’m...I’m not mad,” Yuta said, crossing his arms. 

“Do you think I’m stupid?”  Sicheng  asked. “Even though I look like it, I can sense everything!” 

“You’re not stupid at all if you were able to figure this out...” 

“Figure what? I need to know...why hyung is mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad at you,” Yuta clarified, as he stepped closer to Sicheng. 

“Who are you mad at then?” 

“I’m mad at our company.” 

“...” 

“I’m mad at the bullshit rules that they’re making,” Yuta said, as he clenched his fists. “I’m mad that they’re disguising your goodbye party as some celebration for our birthdays!”

“...” 

“I feel like we’re decieving our fans with this! I mean once the New Year strikes, we’re not even allowed to associate ourselves with you anymore...” Yuta explained. “How am I supposed to cope with that?” 

“But my dorm won’t be too far from yours. And it’s not like we won’t see each other” 

“But that’s not the point Sicheng,” Yuta said. 

Sicheng  drew his breath, somewhat surprised that Yuta had used his real name, making this matter more serious than it already was.

“I’m not fond over the idea that we’re not allowed to say your name anymore...or even associate you with 127. Don’t you find that unfair?” Yuta asked, raising the tone of his voice. 

“I mean...I sort of already expected it....”  Sicheng  croaked. “I don’t make the rules...the company does...” 

“But can’t you stand up for yourself at least once?” Yuta asked. “I mean...the company has been treating you unfairly for the past couple of years...” 

“...” 

“And now...to add to that burn...we have to act like you’ve never existed in our group....” Yuta croaked. “As if you haven’t suffered the same hardships as us...I mean you’re not even going to the tour with us.” 

“I’m okay with it.” 

“Aren’t you upset at all?” 

“A little,”  Sicheng  sighed. “But...debuting in China was a dream of mine for a long time...” 

“...” 

“I was already aware of what SM was going to put me through,”  Sicheng  said, putting his arms on the railing. “They said that I would be in NCT127 for two years...then they would take me out and put me in the Chinese unit...” 

“Maybe I’m the only one feeling like this,” Yuta said, running his fingers through his blonde locks. 

“But...the more that I think about it...the more that I get scared...” Sicheng croaked. 

“...” 

“I really like the time I’ve spent with you guys,”  Sicheng  said, smiling. “I didn’t think about my departure that much until a month ago...I mean I’m already used to you guys at my side.” 

“...” 

“Change is scary, but I just think of it as a way to challenge myself...” Sicheng explained. “You don’t have to feel sad for me.” 

“But I’ve seen you grow in front of me for the past two years,” Yuta said, lowering his gaze. “It’s hard for me to not get  attached .” 

“Hyung...do you really love me that much?” 

“As a brother of course.” 

“If you’re really love me as a brother...”  Sicheng  said. “Then I hope you’ll be able to understand...” 

“I hope so,” Yuta said, glancing to the side.

“I’m sorry that I’ll have to leave you I really am.” 

“...” 

“I’m going to miss my time as being you and Taeil-hyung's roomate...” Sicheng stated. 

“...” 

“I’m going to miss the times when we watch anime and dramas together.” 

“...” 

“I’ll also miss it when you guys gang up on me and call me cute. Even if I did hate it at the time.” 

Yuta chuckled. “I guess you don’t have to deal with that anymore.” 

“I’ll miss the sound of  hyung  coming out of my mouth,”  Sicheng  said. “SInce I’ll be the third oldest hyung in my new group.” 

“I hope Ten and Kun take good care of you.” 

“I trust my  geges ,”  Sicheng  grinned.

Sicheng  glanced up at the moon. “Hyung.” 

“What?” 

“I want to give you my last present before I leave the dorm tonight.” 

“What is-” 

Sicheng  took Yuta under his attack, as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, and gave Yuta the deepest, yet warmest embrace in order to make up for the countless rejections that Yuta has faced while trying to show his affection. With his long fingers,  Sicheng  brushed Yuta’s hair away from Yuta’s ear, and lowered himself in order for Yuta to hear.

 “Thank you  hyung . For taking care of me.” 


End file.
